ATVs have become very popular consumer products in recent years. These vehicles are typically used to travel undeveloped terrain, often called “off-road” connoting the lack of paved or even defined paths. An ATV is typically a small straddle-seated multi-wheeled vehicle, having handlebar steering. Conventionally, ATVs have been single-rider vehicles, with the operator situated athwart the central column of the vehicle, between the front and rear axles, on a backless seat.
Because of the versatility of ATVs in negotiating diverse types of terrain, ATVs are used for both off-road work and recreation applications that require the provision of cargo space. This cargo space is typically situated behind or in front of the operator in the form of one or more flat cargo racks.
On occasion, it would be desirable to transport a passenger on an ATV. Because the single seat provided is somewhat larger than would be required for an operator alone, there is a temptation to carry a passenger on the same seat, directly behind the driver. However, especially in light of the rugged terrain that must be traversed, doing so introduces a significant stability issue.
There have been attempts to provide after-market passenger seats that may be bolted to the cargo rack behind the driver's seat. However, in order to maintain the passenger's stability, elaborate and complicated locking systems are required, thus incurring time and inconvenience in installing and removing the seat.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/292,813 by Rondeau et al assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed an extended wheelbase ATV which provides sufficient room between the front and rear axles to accommodate, in-line, both a driver and passenger seat. Because both the driver and passenger seating positions are centred over the ATV, the centre of gravity of the vehicle remains centred, providing a more comfortable ride for both riders and maximizing the passenger's safety. Also incorporated herein by reference is PCT Publication WO/03042026 by Portelance et al. which was published May 22, 2003.
However, in order to make sufficient space for a second seat, such ATVs generally have more limited cargo space than single passenger ATVs. As well, since the seat is contoured for a human passenger, it is not well suited to hauling cargo. It is not practical to unbolt the passenger seat from the ATV in order to increase cargo space. Thus, when the operator does not have a passenger to convey, the space now occupied by the passenger seat in such an ATV is largely wasted.
Additionally, there is a need for an ATV with a passenger seat that can be retracted or folded with minimal adjustment.
Furthermore, there is a need for an ATV with a passenger seat that can be adapted to carry cargo in the absence of a passenger.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved passenger seat on an ATV.